Ranma No More - Origins
by Dani Yanega
Summary: WARNING: Very Dark Fanfic This is just a one or two chapter history of some of the more prevalent characters such as animals, fighters, Light Warriors etc.


Hi All:

I wanted to thank Jerry Unipeg for keeping my original stories stored under his FFN ID. I have been reformating all those orignial stories and added some chapters to them. I will be moving them from Jerry's ID to mine as I finish getting them reformated, spell and grammer checked. Just so you know yes I am still working on 'The Changing of Isis' as well I just sort of hit a temporary block so I decided to get my first stories fixed. Please note I have also combined the chapters together to get larger chapters and hopefully fewer chapters.

Thanks again for reading my Fics.

Dani

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma No More

Alternate Continuation (minor crossovers)

By: Dani Yanega

Concept by Jerry (Starfire)

Side Story #: 001

Group Title: Origins

Title: Cali on Her Own

The thin orange tabby moved stealthily through the corridors of the alleys. Her stomach was finally full though it had been a fight but she was able to win the right to eat. She paused in her travels and sat down. He was so tired she wanted to give up she wanted to join her babies. She bent down and licked an bleeding wound on her side. She wondered if it would stop bleeding soon. She slowly and painfully rose to her paws and continued through the back alleyway. She had to get back to her home before they discovered her. She needed to proctor her only baby.

The Orange tabby was bone thin, her fur missing from many places on her body. Under the cat s chin was a white patch and on the tips of her two front paws. Her eyes were tawny yellow though there was no longer any sparkle it them. It was as if the life had left long ago and she was just going through the motions. She stopped and paused as she heard the cry the cry of her baby. She bolted toward where she and her baby lived she had to protect her last baby.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The tiny calico kitten curled up in the corner of the crawl space she wanted her momma. She perked up as she heard the noise outside the small opening to her home. she hunkered down as the nose of a large dog poked into the opening. The snarl of foam on its maul frightened the little kitten as she tried to find a way out that the dog could not follow.

The dog sniffed around the entrance it knew there was something inside something that it could use as food. The dog then started to dig at the opening growling in frustration as the ground would not move from the opening. It snarled and snapped at the entryway hoping to grab what was inside. It paused as the cry from within escaped.

YYYYEEEOOOWWWLLLL! The dog now dug harder as it now knew there was food inside waiting for it.

WWWWIIINNNNEEEE! The dog let out a scream as the orange tabby landed on its back just behind its head her teeth sinking deep into the flesh of the dog s neck.

The dog continued to whine and cry as it tried desperately to dislodge its attacker. The dog ran from the alley in an effort to get away from the demon. The orange tabby jumped from the dog s back and ran quickly to her baby before the dog realized she had jumped off. She made it back just as she heard the barking of the dog. Though instead of coming toward her hiding spot it seemed to be going away from it.

As she entered the small door she was attacked by her little calico kitten. She pushed her baby away from the door and back into the farthest corner. She laid down weak from the run and the attack she made on the dog. Her kitten suckled at her nipple. She frowned as this kitten would not have survived if her brothers and sisters were still alive. She was the runt and she could not waste the energy to feed and protect her. However, the rest of her little either were born dead or died several days later.

It seemed this runt had a reason to want to live. She would have allowed herself the luxury to follow her other kittens into oblivion but she felt she needed to stay and help her only baby left to her to grow strong. She didn t know how she knew but she did. She was going to be needed and soon. For what she did not know but she knew her baby would be. She reached down and licked her baby, as she snuggled close to her. She draped her paw over her tiny body. She was much smaller then other kittens her age she was more then half of their size.

The mother cat looked up at the snorting and sniffing at the opening to her hiding place she would have gotten up and clawed the nose of the big dog but her baby needed her as she shivered with fright in her sleep. The orange cat looked surprised as the dog screamed horribly. It had left its attempt to get at her and her baby. She watched the doorway her hackles up as a shadow crossed in front of the door. She hissed as the shadow stood in front of the door.

The orange tabby slowly started to rise as the large bulk moved into the hiding spot that was her and her baby s home. She lowered herself back down as the figure moved off to the farthest corner from her and the door. The visitor s eyes glowed and eerie hollow green as it watched her and the slepping kitten. The mother cat purred slightly then curled up around her baby as the large blue gray Persian watched them closely. After about an hour he also curled up into a ball and fell into a deep sleep. He knew he would soon be caring for the baby and he wanted to be here when she came for the mother.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The clock in front of the bank chimed two o clock. It was a dark overcast night and the moon could barely be seen through the clouds. The two cats woke as the crawlspace was filled with a bright golden glow. The mother cat rose on weaken legs as most of her blood from the wound she received in her fight for dinner had not healed and continued to bleed as she slept. She now had very little left to lose. She raised a paw her claws ready for the strike as she tried to protect her baby.

She jumped when she felt the blue gray cat as it moved in next to her. He nudged her toward the light but she refused to move. Though her strength was all but gone she was a mother protecting her baby. She jumped slightly as the light had glided toward the three cats. She stared up into the beautiful golden cat eyes of the ancient woman. A woman all cats knew and loved beyond all else.

Do not fear my beloved your child will be protected. She has a destiny that must be fulfilled and Blue here will see she fills it. Won t you my precious! The sultry voice asked as Blue purred as the woman s clawed hand reached down and scratched behind his ears.

The orange tabby looked at the woman her face beautiful even though it had cat like qualities. She had cat ears and long brown hair down to her mid back. She was full figured and sensuous. Her body was covered in a white gauze dress that had one inch wide straps that held it up. It flowed freely though it was tight against her body and was transparent. The dress ended just above her ankles showing she wore no shoes and like her hands her feet were more claws then feet.

Around her ankles were bangled bracelets of onyx, coral, opal, and jade. She wore a collar around her neck the spanned across her entire chest and went from shoulder to shoulder. The collar hung down to just above her ample chest and the same down her back. It was inlaid with the same material as her bangle bracelets but was also made of gold. There were matching three inch wide bracelets on her wrists and four inch wide bracers on her upper arms.

Come my sweet your litter needs you. When it is time for this one to join you, you will see you did right to save her. For she is to be a part of a battle for all existence. The woman stood holding the tabby gently, her own tail swishing seductively behind her.

Take good care of her Blue, she will need you for the battle to come and when you and she joins me in my temple. The cat woman purred out she she faded into the golden light the orange tabby in her armes her eyes frightened and worried for her baby.

Do not fear little one Bastet will watch over her as well. The Goddess finally disappeared leaving a sleeping calico kitten and a big blue gray cat to stand guard.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The weeks that followed the orange tabby s departure, Blue showed the cat how to forage for food. The blue gray cat taught her how to fight and to use her size as a way to avoid being hurt. The kitten learned how to weave in and out of the legs of the other cats and stray dogs. Her small size allowed her to go under the other inhabitants of the alleys. She surprised her guardian with her ability to bring consistently home food for herself. Blue was even surprised more when the kitten insisted he share it with her.

As the time grew near for the kitten to move on Blue was reluctant to allow her. He had grown to love the tiny little cat for she was almost full grown but had never grown in size. The little calico was not frightened of anything, but she was cautious as her size dictated that need. As the little cat tried to explore past her alley home, many of the other stray cats would stop her and bring him back to Blue.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As the darkness crept into the craw space there were two bodies curled up together in a far corner. Each tried to keep the other warm. Although the smaller body was very warm as the big blue gray Persian draped a paw over her and pulled her closer to him. The little cat was not asleep her golden yellow eyes were locked firmly on the opening to her home. She watched as the mist moved around the doorway.

She growled low in her throat as she saw a pair of legs that ended in a pair of paws. She was condfused as the legs glowed a bright white that shimmered against the fog that surrounded them. The little cat watched as the intruder passed through the wall and into the crawl space. The little cat stared transfixed as the giant cat that stood before her for some reason she did not understand she was not frighten of him, though she should have been.

The glowing white cat was bigger then the crawl space it looked to be the size of four big dogs stacked on top of each other. From its mouth hung ten inch fangs. Its coat looked like it might have had striped but the tiny cat could not be sure because of the white glow that eminated from her visitor. When the monstrous cat stared at the calico, she pushed herself, back into Blue hoping to bury herself deep in the protective embrace of the only family she had left.

It is time little one your destiny starts tomorrow. Come you must be put in place. The cat moved forward and grabbed the tiny cat gently by the scruff of its neck.

Even though the large ghostly white cat could have swallowed the calico in one bite it carried the squirming cat very gently. As it came to the door it bowed its head so that the calico hung at the opening. It then passed through the wall while its precious cargo passed safely through the door. The cat was met outside by several large hungry dogs that wanted a quick snack. They however backed away from the glowing red eyes of the pure white shimmering cat.

The large prehistoric saber tooth cat moved through the streets quickly. It finally came to where it needed to be. The cat and its passenger entered the park. The large cat paused at the entry and sniffed the air. As if it was looking for something or someone. When it was satisfied it moved deeper into the park.

The large cat moved through the deserted park until it came to a large clump of trees across from a big lake. The little calico forgot to be frightened as she had always wanted to see the world outside her alley. As the cat moved through the city she looked around trying to desperately turn different directions to get a look at everything as they passed. She was very fascinated by the big puddle and she hoped to go see it as soon as the big cat put her down. The saber tooth entered the trees. It moved to a clump of vines and plants at the base of a large tree. There was a little hollowed out spot where the cat put the calico down. The little cat looked up into the face of the big cat and suddenly felt the presence of her mother.

I will stay to protect you until your new momma and poppa arrive my precious one. With that the big cat laid down in front of the calico blocking her at the doorway to the hollow in the tree. The calico watched as the large cat faded from view. She stared at where the cat was her eyes showing the shock its little body felt. She then realized she was alone and made a move to go see the big puddle.

She did not even finish her first step when the big cat returned. It said nothing but just glared at her. She crouched back into the hollow in the tree. As soon as she laid down the big cat disappeared. The little cat stared at the spot for several minutes but then exhaustion took over and she curled up into a tight ball and fell asleep. She did not see as the big cat returned and moved closer to the hollow of the tree. It put its paw over the body of the little cat then laid down again and watched as she sleep. The longing, pride and pain evident it is glowing red eyes.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The little cat woke at the sounds of talking. It moved out of the hollow but stopped as it waited for the big cat to reappear. When it did not she moved toward the edge of the trees. She peeked out and saw three humans talking. One sat down on the bench in front of the big puddle while the other two moved toward another bench that was closer to the puddle s edge. The little cat watched the three people closely. She sensed the cat in the one human sitting alone and in the other human sitting with the third human.

The little cat moved quickly toward the lone figure on the bench. When she reached it she was right she felt a cat. She jumped on the bench and meowed. The human looked down at her and talked to her but she was not sure what she said. The little cat paused was it a she? Yes she was sure it was a she. She jumped when a bowl containing food appeared from nowhere in front of her followed next by a bowl of water. As she ate she sensed the third cat back in the trees. It was big like the cat that brought her here but the little calico knew it was not that cat.

When the human cat rose the other two joined her. The little cat knew the boy was her poppa and she was her momma. As they talked she ate while watching them. She then jumped when they moved off away from her. She was torn with whether to finish eating or follow the humans. She decided to follow the humans. When they stopped and looked down at her. Her new momma knelt down and before she could shoo her off jumped onto her shoulder and hid under her long hair. She was now home, she was with her new mamma and poppa and she was not going to loose them like she lost her momma. 


End file.
